Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 39
Akala Island Heahea City Head to Heahea City and visit Game Freak's office, which is located between the Pokémon Center and the Dimensional Research Lab. Now that you've become , you can challenge Morimoto and game director Iwao in a Double Battle. For defeating them for the first time, you'll receive an . There's more to do at Game Freak's office. If you've been hard at work on completing your Pokédex, speak to the game director and he'll give you a stamp on your Trainer Passport for completing each island's Pokédex. If you complete the entire Alola Pokédex, you'll receive a , which increases the chance of Shiny Pokémon appearing. Hano Grand Resort Head east to the Hano Grand Resort and you'll find Kahili hanging out in the hotel lobby. She harbors no hard feelings from your battle at the . In fact, she hands you . Paniola Town If you swing by Paniola Town, you can talk to Kiawe's father in their home. He'll give you a , which can evolve into when it's traded while holding it. Ultra Sun= In , you can find Kiawe in his room at Paniola Town during the night. Upon speaking with him, he will immediately leave for the Thrifty Megamart at Royal Avenue. Royal Avenue Once you arrive, Kiawe will be seen briefly speaking with his boss before requesting for a battle with you. After his defeat, he states that he had just been fired from his part-time job, and he mentions his wish to travel to another region to further his studies for dancing. |-| Ultra Moon= In , during the day, you can visit the second floor of a restaurant in Konikoni City, where Mallow is in her room. Mallow will go to the Lush Jungle for a battle, but after she leaves, her older brother asks you to ask Mallow to look for his . Lush Jungle Upon arriving in the jungle, Mallow explains that Wimpod was gathering ingredients for the restaurant her family owns before challenging you. After the battle, Mallow discusses her future and her plans to take over her family business. She leaves after realizing she needs to bring back her brother's Pokémon. Konikoni City Back at Mallow's restaurant, talk to the you meet inside to get a few special gifts from Mallow: and . Head upstairs and talk to the on the couch to claim a . If you visit Lana's house here, check out her bedroom. Her two younger sisters demand that you "play" with them. |} After defeating them, Lana walks in and her sisters ask her to battle you to see who's stronger. You all head to Brooklet Hill for the battle. Brooklet Hill Lana gives you a and a for defeating her. Royal Avenue Go back to Royal Avenue and update the . Now that you're finally able to use the Ultra Warp Ride, he'll have gained so much courage from your tales that he'll challenge you to a battle. |} By defeating him, he'll give you a . Route 8 Near the Aether building on , you can meet up with Colress again. He will give you the , , , and , which will change 's into a , , , or move, respectively. Lush Jungle Go down to Lush Jungle. Go east to the cave on the right side of Lush Jungle. Push the boulder down into the hole with . Cross it and enter the passageway to the southeast. Go right and push the next boulder up into the hole. Below it, grab the . Go up past the boulder and you'll be at an isolated area on . Here you'll find . Diglett's Tunnel Head back to Diglett's Tunnel and go all the way to the northwest and push the boulder into the hole with . Cross it and you'll be at a previously unreachable part of Konikoni City. On the right side of the lighthouse is . On the left of the lighthouse is a . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon